With the production of coffee, coffee pulp is produced. Regardless of the source (wet or dry processing), by-products and waste products are often problematic. For example, pulp and mucilage are relatively acidic, corrosive to equipment, and difficult to safely dispose. Furthermore, where the pulp is discarded in a landfill or other disposal site, rotting pulp may lead to unpleasant smells. Therefore, by-products and waste products have often been viewed as materials which are either unusable, hazardous, or of negligible value.
WO2004098320 describes a method for isolating a nutrient from coffee cherries or for producing a food product that comprises a coffee cherry or portion thereof. In WO2004098320, it is particularly preferred that coffee cherries will have an extremely low concentration of mycotoxins, including various aflatoxins, fumonisins, ochratoxins, and/or vomitoxin (DON, deoxynivalenol).